


Sometimes Bad Things Happen

by Solivagant_Wander



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, BAMF Percy Jackson, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gen, Hurt Percy Jackson, M/M, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Percy Jackson is Scott McCall's cousin, Percy Jackson is a Good Bro, Percy Jackson is a Mess, Rewrite, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Surprise Ending, Tale as Old as Time, Teen Wolf Crossover Big Bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander
Summary: What if Percy goes to visit his cousin Scott McCall? Will they work together to fight for the greater good or will they fight each other?Percy just wants to get away from the craziness of being a demigod so he visits his cousin, but he soon finds himself neck deep in crazy.Scott meets his powerful cousin after years and finds Percy is not what he says he is. And soon he will need his help to save the people he cares about.Natural enemies, both powerful, and cousins for better or for worst?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Percy Jackson & Scott McCall, Percy Jackson & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [14 year old me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=14+year+old+me).



> This is an old as shit story I wrote when I was 14... I'm changing the pov and grammar, but not really messing with the plot. It blew up on wattpad back in the day and it honestly was the first story I fully wrote . It's my baby. I put so much time in this story and it might not seem like it if you read my current stuff, but damn did I at one point bleed for this story. It's short and is a little confusing, but if I felt like it needed an update. There were to follow up stories to this that if I can make sense of them I will add them as well. I'm going to leave in some the funny stupid stuff 14 year old me put in so if it seems fringy I blame 14 year old me. Anyway enjoy.
> 
> Also who in their right mind started the tread of changing pov 15 times in one story? Okay 2015 me can you stop now!

Percy couldn't help but feel lost now that the war was over. It seemed like the world was moving on without him; his mom was married, the camps united, and no war was brewing. He was still having night terrors about the fall with Annabeth. And as much as he didn't want to admit it he needed a break so Percy was going to do the only thing that he have never done before; run. He just knew deep in his bones that he had to get away to his aunt and cousins. Just get away. Away from it all. Annabeth wasn't not going with him. She only offered him a slight smile and told him he needed to face this alone, but to IM her and keep safe. As well as she may come and visit if need be.

Soon, Percy was saying his goodbyes and get to packing. It was kind of bitter sweet in a way, they threw a party for him with blue cake.

Percy knew he was walking away from his home, family, and safe hold. As he waved his hand in farewell one last time he swore he would return. 

As he walked up to the house, Percy take a deep breath and gather his courage to ring the bell. Truthfully, he haven't seem Scott in years. Scott was from his life before Greek Gods destroyed his sense of normality. He was 11 the last time he was his cousin. Man, how things have changed. Percy saw the world as so much bigger now. Filled with Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Norse gods. Perhaps even others too. Not once during his childhood would he have thought his life would have took such a turn, but shit happens. Percy had learned that you have to fight to survive.

He knocked and as if on cue his Aunt Melissa answered the door almost immediately. Percy was ushered into the house and pulled close by his aunt. Over her shoulder he saw that Stiles, Scott, and a red head were sitting floor studying.

"Get up and say hello to your cousin" Percy aunt called to her son after she let go of her nephew. Percy only could smirk as he watched his vision crawl off the floor. Soon he was up picking his way through papers.

Scott had a puppy dog grin on his face as he shook Percy's hand with a tight grip. It was stronger than last time but then years the past. Percy had changed so has he apparently. He no longer the Scottyboy, Percy remember. "Nice to see you again" Percy said fondly as the other boy pulled him into a hug.

Percy grinned after the hug was over and called out to his cousins childhood best friend, "Hi, Stiles what's up? Long time no see." Percy remember Scott's friend who's obviously ADHD. He took a deep breath and couldn't help but think it was good to see them again.

Percy then turned the redhead thinking she was pretty but she had nothing on his Annabeth. And with a deep pang he couldn't contain how much he missed his girlfriend already.

The red headed girl looked over him with a calculated eye before answering, "I'm Lydia and you may call me as such."

Before Percy could say much more Melissa interrupted, "Hey you can go and get set up the guest bedroom. I'm sorry I can't stay to help you set up but have to go to work soon. If you need anything I'm sure the boys would be more than willing to help."

Percy smiled at the women softly noticing the the lines that now lined her face. He knew how she worked to support her son after his father had left. "It's okay, I understand. Thank you so much for letting me stay here"

She Casper him on the shoulder fondly, "No problem from what little your mother told me you needed like a break," before heading out.

Percy headed up to the bedroom he would be staying in after sitting with the other teens for a bit and soon fell asleep. Luckily a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott as much as he was excited to see his cousin Percy after so many year couldn't help but think he smell weird. Scott's nose tingled whenever he picked up his cousin's scent. The other boy smelled like the ocean, but something more powerful as well. A deep part of Scott questioned why his cousin who he hadn't seen in years just up and shows up on day out of the blue? Other questions about Percy ran through his mind, but one thought struck out: his eyes. Stiles said had a appear lost and a little broken. Scott couldn't but, wonder what he's been through.

Scott turned to Lydia and asking softly, "What do you think about him?"

She sighed heavily, "I don't know yet Scott, but there's something about him."

Stiles jumped in "I will his steal file if you want from the school office and run his background through the police database."

Scott shook his head thinking as an alpha would or so he told himself, "No, that won't be necessary but let's keep a close eye on him. He could become a problem if he is supernatural."

Scott truly hope Percy wasn't supernatural because the pack had already had enough supernatural things running around. Werewolves, werecoyotes, banshees, Druids and Kitsuné. Who knows what's next vampires! Let's hope not. Scott shook his head in a dog like manner to clear his running thoughts. "Guys, we need to get back to work. No need for summer school this year. We are going to pass senior year!" 

Finally the three members of the original pack sat down to get ready and study again. Tomorrow Liam, Kara, and rest of the pack would come with them so they can plan for the upcoming year. Percy would probably be in their grade, a senior. Scott looked away from the paper in front of him heart slightly lighter at the thought. Finally, it's almost over. Sweet, sweet graduation just one more year to go. Supernatural crap, he didn't know when that would end if ever, but he was the true alpha. And sure they had lost lost people: their pack members, friends, and family. But this year he half prayed half sore that they wouldn't won't lose anyone. Perhaps this was the year they would all stand together and fight any force that tries to destroy their home!


	3. Chapter 3

As Percy woke up the next morning he felt his eyes drawn up the the ceiling first. Quick thoughts raced through his head, "This was not my room! Or my cabin where am I?" as the panic began to take hold the answer finally came to him and Percy remembered he was at my cousin's house in Beacon Hill, California. 

After the panic fully subsided he got dressed and walked downstairs smelling breakfast. Pancakes, sausage, bacon, of course, bacon. He flopped himself down into a chair and thanked his aunt for the delicious breakfast she had made before digging in. It was delicious. He smirked slightly to himself: now If only it was blue. It wasn't long before he heard Scott come thumping down the stairs.

Percy now awake and no panic left in his system asked good-naturedly, "What are you up to today?"

Scott still groggy from sleep answered answered the demigod, "I was going to hang out with Stiles and Kira today."

"Who's Kira?" Percy found himself asking curiously.

"My girlfriend," the other boy asked simply answered.

Percy finished with his breakfast sat back in his chair and with his signature smirk asked, "So what is there to do around this town?" 

Scott wrinkled his nose, "Not much I'm afraid but you can come and join me day if you want. We can maybe drum up something to do."

"That would be cool. If you could show me around and help me get my schedule set up for the school year that would be amazing. If you don't mind that is?" Percy asked one eyebrow raised.

"Sure" Scott shrugged as he answered.

Aunt Melissa interrupted the boys from continuing waving the spatulate at them both and saying "You boys better be good," before throwing said spatulate in the sink and going to get ready for work.

Soon Scott finished up eating the rest of his breakfast, Percy heard Stiles honking his horn out front. 

Scott gave Percy a crooked smile and joked, "We better get out there before he decide to drive off without us or his stupid jeep broke down again." Percy shook his head this sounds like its going to be a fun school year. 

Percy noted that as the old jeep pulled up to her house she was already leaping out the door. Admittingly tripping on the last step before catching herself and rushing the rest of the way to the jeep. Scott smiled and looked up at her as she gave him a hug and a kiss.

When all of a sudden a sense of deja vu came over him when he saw the girls face clearly. Suddenly she looked up and a look of recognition feel over he features. with a large grin she exclaimed, "Percy?"

"The one and only," he answer back. Percy looked over he closely for a moment wondering where he had seen her before. Then as if a wave came over him, he remembered the mild-mannered girl. She went to Goode like he did. She was always a soft-spoken and sweet girl.

"Kira, is that you?" he asked with a goofy grin on his features.

"You bet and are you still blowing up bathrooms and causing fights?" she asked teasingly.

Percy's smile only widened and he laughed before shaking his head. 

After that they drove to the park and Percy started telling Stiles and Scott how they had meet at school a couple of years ago. Over the day the four of them bonded. 

Percy got a strange surge in his stomach as they headed back only for Scott say he had to talk to some of his friends and that he would see the other boy later and Percy realized that perhaps it was loneliness.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy had been staying with the McCall's when as Scott heading down the stairs Percy asked "Hey wanted to hangout this weekend I have saved up and got enough money to rent a cabin on the ocean? You can bring some of your friends." 

Without even sparing the other boy a glace Scott replied sharply, "I can't got stuff to do sorry," before walking off. It was a full moon and Liam hasn't fully got control yet. Besides he wants to hang out by the stinky old ocean? No, thank you. Scott quickly gathered his things wrinkling his nose even thinking about it before heading out to visit his girlfriend. 

It wasn't until a few days later that Scott's mom asked him, "Hey, Scott where's Percy?" 

"He told me he was going to rent a cabin on the ocean this weekend. He invited me and the pack, but I decided not to go because of werewolf stuff and because it didn't sound like something me and the pack would want to do." Scott replied from his place on the couch were he had been texting Kira. 

"Scott!" She yelled "It's his birthday this weekend you could have at least said you all could hangout here!" 

Scott was caught dumbfound, "Wait what?" 

"Yes, his birthday and I was going to take the day off and bake a blue cake because that's what his mom said he liked!" Melissa relied throwing her hands in the air while looking at her son. 

Scott as he was often was shocked. Percy hadn't told him it was his birthday after all. And he had important stuff to do, but he did ditch his cousin. Scott shook his head slightly mournfully, "Mom, I'm sorry I didn't think about what time of year it was."

She gave her son a reprising look before replying with her hands firmly on her hips, "It not me, you have to say sorry to. Do you think you can find the address to the cabin and we can go down and surprise him? Maybe make up for being so awful."

"Yeah, I think I can get the address and the pack together so we can go visit him and make amends." Scott hung his head giving his mother puppy eyes. Before quickly calling the pack and having them gather at the school.

Melissa and Scott got in the car and drove in silence. Throughout the ride she threw daggers with her eyes at the brown haired boy, "How could you forget Percy birthday? I know he didn't talk about it or anything, but still. He's family."

"I don't know, I guess with the pack and everything I have just forgot he was here. I mean I hardly ever see him and we don't talk." Scott turned his head and looked out the window idly wondering, How could I forget? 

The mother and son rushed to pick up the pack before speeding off to the cabin were he was staying for the weekend. On the way they only got lost 3 times. Okay, maybe 7 times but hey google maps isn't all it's said to be these days. 

Scott sighed heavily when they reached the beach and after a quick second couldn't find his cousin anywhere. Stiles gave him a rather unimpressed look before elbowing him and pointing towards the ocean. There he was surfing like a pro. Having the time of his life. Scott looked sheepishly at his best friend before yelling, "Hey, Hey, Percy" 

The darker haired boy looked up and yelled back, "What the Hades are you doing here?"

"What the how? And we are here for your birthday?"

Percy looked stunted for a moment before coming to shore, "Oh, okay I am coming" Scott couldn't help, but notice that the older boy got out of the water so easily that he had it look effortless. 

"Thought you forgot?" Percy called teasingly. He had a wicked looking grin painted on his features and windswept hair. 

"I did, but my mom didn't" Scott smiled sheepishly.

He smiled and winked before replying, "Thought so." 

Scott stood before the other teen slightly nervously before asking with a slightly crooked smile, "So I heard that you like blue cake?" Percy's head shot up from were he had been closely studying the ground at their feet and within a second he took off in the direction of the cabin. Scott ran after him a smile splashed across his features. Man, I have never have thought that someone could love cake as much as that guy Scott thought ever so slightly to himself.

On the way the pack had rushed to the mall to all picked up small gifts. Stiles grinned at Peercy when handing him a shirt that said sarcastic comment loading now.

From Lydia he got a small glass bottle that said filled with real sand!

From Melissa he got a new skate board and said that it was from her, his mom and some guy named Paul.

Liam smiled sheepishly and handed the older boy chocolate bar.

From Kira he got a six pack of Coke and a pack of blue food dye. 

Finally Scott held out his gift of an owl keychain. Percy grinned and let out a giggle before hugging his cousin tightly. Percy grinned at them all and handed out thank you's like they were the greatest gifts he had ever gotten. 

After the pack had shared their gifts Melissa pulled out a big box. She held it put to the boy with a smile "Percy, this box says it to you from the seven and friends. Do you know them?" She asked as he took it from her hands. 

Percy laughing replied "You could say that." He took the box and ripped it open grinning as he pulled out each present.

From Leo a water proof phone (and monster proof) with a letter read "For all those under water selfie's." Percy laughed and exclaiming under his breathe, "I love that guy!"

From Jason a shirt that said I fell down a hole and survived. Liam let out a little whine and frowned, "Me too." Stiles quickly elbowed him.

From Piper a bunch of sea shells from all over the world. With a letter that read "For all the places we need to visit."

Next he pulled out a black tee shirt and a first aid kit from Will and Nico. He smiled at them before reaching in again. From Frank a Nemo pushie and DVD which he promptly put on his shoulder like a parrot. 

Also from Hazel a skateboarding helmet with a blue mohawk and a note that said for all your falls.

From Chinion a small clay bead with the seven small symbols on it. Because just because he was gone from camp didn't mean he wasn't still their hero.

He pulled out a watch that and said it was from Tyson. It looked like a replica of the one his brother had made for him before.

Percy smiled softly as he pulled out a small water fountain that saying it was from his dad. Next the son of the sea pulled out a Whoopie cushion and said that it was from the Strolls.

He pulled out a red hat that said Perssy. He giggled and thought of the big Ares girl hand embroidering it 

He fell silent as he pulled out a book and a letter but he didn't read the letter. He put it in the book and pulled out the last three things in the box.

A small tree that said from Grover.

A lighting bolt mini figure that had a note that read Sorry for this dam excuse for a gift Kelpface from a Thalia.

Last he pulled out a small statue that was hand design. He said it was from a girl named Annabeth before quietly adding so was the book and letter for before.

He then thanked them all once more and then they all ate cake. It was a good day.


End file.
